


Close Quarters

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: A date with Leon ends with you two in the back seat of his Hummer bumping uglies.





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> request for car sex with older leon. hope you enjoy! ^~^

Your friend Lisa had set you up on a date with an ‘older man’. He worked in her department and was newly single. Lisa had worked her magic and gotten you a date. 

“I don't know, Lis,” you said, thumbing through your wardrobe. 

“C'mon, [Y/N]! It's been so long since you've been on a date.” A pause. “Plus, he's really hot.” 

“Didn't know you had a thing for older men. Why don't you go out with him instead?” You pulled out a little black number, looking it over. 

“No way! It'd be awkward if things didn't work out, I mean we work in the same department for fuck's sake. And you know I'm trying to get with Toby!” 

“I was just joking, Lis.” She had been pining over this Toby for several months now. You'd never met the guy, but decided he was either stuck up or stupid if he didn't notice Lisa. She had told you all she'd done to try to get his attention but nothing was sticking. “Fine, I'll go since you speak so highly of him.” 

“Woo! I told him you'd show up to Mamma's at 6.” 

“Alright, Lisa,” you giggled. “Have a good night.” 

Now you had to figure out what to wear. You eventually decided on a red spaghetti strap, pairing it with tights and heels. You grabbed your purse and headed out of your apartment. 

The restaurant Lisa had instructed you to go to, Mamma In Cucina, was only a few blocks away from your apartment building. You always ended up eating a lot when you went there so you figured walking there would do you good. You walked into the lobby of the restaurant. Then something dawned on you- you had no idea what the fuck he looked like. 

_**Lisa - how am I supposed to meet this guy here if I have no idea what he looks like?** _

You tapped your thumbs against your phone keyboard with gusto, feeling a little exasperated. Before you could hit send, you felt a hand on your shoulder. 

“Are you by any chance [Y/N]?” a deep voice asked from behind you. 

You spun on your heel, pulling a smile onto your face. The man you were greeted with was not what you expected. Lisa certainly hadn't been exaggerating when she had called him handsome. He looked to be a bit older than you like Lisa had said, but that didn't matter. 

“Yes, I am. Who's asking?” You batted your eyelashes. 

“Well, I'm Leon. Lisa told me all about you.” 

“Oh, did she?” you teased. You were trying to play your nervousness off. You didn't know if it was working. Leon seemed to find your act amusing judging by the smirk plastered on his face. 

“She told me all kinds of things. Why don't we find a table?” You nodded, wondering what Lisa had told Leon about you. 

The waiter guided you two to your table. Leon pulled the chair out for you and you smiled at him. You felt your face heat up. He was hot. You made a mental note to thank your friend later. 

The meal went well and by the end of it, you had a slight buzz from the bottle of champagne you two had shared. The bubbly spirit had gone straight to your head. You were a bit wobbly when you stood up. Leon helped to steady you by putting his arm around your waist. 

When you got outside the restaurant, he stopped you. 

“I had a great time, [Y/N]. I'd love to get to know you better.” 

You felt a warmth spread across your cheeks and into your core as your drunk mind converted his innocent statement into something not so innocent. 

“Do you want to get to know me better right now?” you purred, raising an eyebrow.

A look of shock crossed his face. You were glad you were fairly wasted because if you weren't, you would have been mortified. Then his expression shifted. 

“Are you implying what I think you are, doll?” He stroked a finger across your collar bone. 

You grabbed his wrist and traced his finger down to your cleavage. You smirked at him with a devilish glint in your eyes. 

“Exactly what you think, Leon." 

“Your place or mine, honey?” 

“I don't think I can wait that long.” You looked down at the ground. Your core was throbbing.

“So you want to be fucked in the car?” He had an eyebrow raised. 

“Mhm,” you confirmed, nodding. 

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” He took your hand and started leading you to his car. Your heart was racing. 

When you got there, he opened the back door for you and motioned for you to get it. You crawled in and he followed behind you. As soon as you both were in, his hands were all over you. He crashed his lips into yours and pulled your dress down. You had gone braless that night so your breasts were exposed to him. He clamped his mouth over one of your nipples. You threw your head back and moaned. You grinded your panty-covered cunt down on his clothed erection. 

“Let me blow you, Leon,” you whispered in his left ear. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart.” 

You dropped onto the car floor, watching him spread his legs and lean back. You wedged yourself in between his knees. It was rather cramped. You put your chin on his knee and looked up at him. He undid his zipper and pulled himself out. His cock was long and had a slight curve to it. The sight of it made your mouth water. 

You flicked your tongue out and swirled it around the tip, spreading his precum. You maintained eye contact with him the whole time. He fisted his hand into your hair. 

“God, baby,” he groaned when you started to bob your head up and down his member. 

Sucking his cock made heat pool in your core - you had only just met this man and you were doing such naughty things with him. You dipped your hand into your panties and started to play with your clit. 

You continued moving your head up and down. You could tell he was getting close by the frequency of his moans (and the fact that his grip on your hair kept getting tighter). You could feel your orgasm approaching too. You sped up the ministrations on your clit. 

“Cum on my face,” you instructed. Leon was more than happy to comply with your request. 

He finished himself off with his hand and came all over your face. You had your tongue out. You caught some of it and swallowed it, much to his appreciation. You managed to finish yourself off as well, bucking into your hand and moaning. You were left panting on the floor of the car. Leon yanked you up to sit on his lap. 

“Can I have a tissue?” you asked laughing. You still had some of his seed on your face after all. 

“Don't have one.” He used his finger to scoop it off of your face and put his finger on your lips, asking you to open up. You obliged, taking his finger into your mouth and licking his cum off. 

“Damn, woman,” he said with a laugh. 

Once you finished cleaning him off, he thrust a hand between your legs and pulled your panties to the side. You got onto your knees to allow him to line up with your entrance. He took a hold of your hips and slammed you down onto him. He took control of moving you up and down his length. He had a tight grip on your ass. 

Leon fucked you hard and you felt yourself getting close again, despite not having been fucked very long. You clenched your fists in his dress shirt. 

“ _Ahhh, Leon!_ ” 

“You close, baby?” he grunted, starting to pound your core even harder. 

“ _Yesss! Please!_ ” Your voice was high and whiny. 

His cock was reaching the deepest parts of you. Your cunt fluttered around him. He smacked your ass. 

“You're so fucking tight. You like being fucked in the car by someone you just met?” 

“ _Mhmmm_ ,” you mewled. 

“You gonna come for me?” 

“ _Yes, Leon!_ ” 

He squeezed your ass as he jackhammered into you one last time, spilling inside of you. 

“ _Oh God!_ ” you screamed as you reached your peak too, your pussy squeezing around his dick. You buried your head in his toned chest, riding out your orgasm. 

When you both came down from your highs, the car was full of heavy breathing. You heard Leon chuckle as he lifted you off of him and laid you on the backseat. 

“Well, I definitely want to see you again, [Y/N].” He patted your thigh. You giggled and bit your lip. “You drive here or you need a ride home?” 

“I need a ride home - I walked. I don't think I'd even be able to walk to my car if I did drive.” You knew you'd feel it for the next few days. 

“In that case, I'll have to carry you to your door. Sound good?” 

“Sure.”

You made a mental note to be sure to _definitely_ thank Lisa when you could.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> leave prompts in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
